


Where None Intrudes

by LelithSugar



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: ...and there was only one suite!, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Quarantine and Chill, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, lockdown cockdown, social fistancing, unlikely porn scenarios, with a helping hand from Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelithSugar/pseuds/LelithSugar
Summary: By day six it was sort of‘we don’t care if you can hear’and by day ten it was‘we wouldn’t mind if you watched’and now they’re three weeks in and things have all got a bit weird.Please note that whilst this fic uses the premise of being in quarantine, there is no mention of specific contagions… they could be quarantined for anything. Aliens, if you like. And everyone is fine, it’s just a precaution (*cough cough plot device*).
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 42
Kudos: 207





	Where None Intrudes

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank Arlessiar, who said the words Social Fistancing to me on twitter, and this happened. It was the working title, so also thanks to Rileyout via Byron for the sensible suggestion.

Where None Intrudes.  
  


This… is not how Eggsy imagined he’d be spending his nineteenth night in quarantine, or possibly any night in his life. Turns out you end up doing a lot of things you don’t imagine you’d do, when you’re banged up in the same twenty square feet of conjoined suite and wetrooms with the same two people for fuck knows how long, but then, how long have you ever actually spent thinking about it? 

He knows it’s better safe than sorry - he’s seen Alien, they all  _ seem _ fine, but they’ll do their time just in case - it just shocked him how quickly it got oppressive, which is what he's gonna blame for what’s happened since. Yeah, you can watch the entirety of Netflix, you can hold a chess league, you can read the internet cover to cover, but physically… bodyweight exercises only cut it so far, and having Harry safe and with him is awesome, absolute best case scenario, but it raised its own issues.

The acceptance that Merlin would hear them shagging was just… there, right off the bat. It was that or try to kid themselves they were going to go without for the entire three month duration, and nobody even needed to list the reasons that weren’t happening, and they’d all dealt with it like gentlemen. To start with. The odd witty comment or dry heckle from Merlin which was completely acceptable, given the circumstances: being holed up with an active couple was only ever going to go one of a few ways… 

… and apparently it had gone most of them. By day six it was sort of ‘ _ we don’t care if you can hear’  _ and by day ten it was ‘ _ we wouldn’t mind if you watched’ _ and now they’re three weeks in and things have all got a bit weird.

Weird, as in: Harry and Merlin actually expected Eggsy to be surprised by the reveal that they’d had ‘ _ involvements’  _ before, ‘ _ dalliances’, _ though apparently they’ve never actually fucked, which is the only surprising thing about it. Still nine weeks to go, though.

Weird, as in: Eggsy discovered the first day they both fucked him within a few hours that he’s got a real kink for it. For being shared, or, more like it, being passed back and forth like a chew toy, one of them keeping him filled and occupied long enough for the other to eat, nap, recuperate and want him back. He hasn’t managed to pin down whether this feeling was always there, waiting to be uncovered, or whether he’s just developed it in response to the way they’ve made him feel - the novelty, the challenge, the total onslaught of pleasure **-** but there’s been enough of it by this point for him to accept it’s a thing he gets off on under the circumstances and apparently nobody present can get enough of indulging that. Or has anything better to do.

Weird, as in: ten days ago he’d never seen Merlin naked and now Merlin is just casually fingering him after they've had sex, whilst Eggsy’s dripping: like he’s holding a place for Harry, or considering their options.

And options for Eggsy’s willing body are the one thing they’re not short of. 

(That ain’t technically true, they’ve got plenty of bogroll, and food, and actually basically everything they need gets put in their air lock for them at zero eight hundred every other day but no amount of pasta and paperbacks are substitute for a normal human social life, right, so excuse them for getting a bit creative with the entertainment).

Eggsy didn't come whilst Merlin was fucking him - it doesn’t work like that any more, like one person comes then the other person comes and then you're done: it's like hes on a different orgasmic timezone, and that's cool - but he might soon. He aches but his body is warm right through, a gentle but thorough fucking having relaxed his muscles and lit all his nerves up, and he didn’t wank himself off because he was happy to have it slow, enjoying the ride.  He’s found himself here, or somewhere like here a few times: Merlin will be fucking him and he’ll be watching Harry making the most of the show, turned on and waiting, and it feels so good to make him want like that, and then give him what he wants too, that actually coming himself isn’t the main concern. Don’t get him wrong, he  _ wants _ to, Eggsy’s a way off sliding into those fantasies where you’re there for someone else’s use and it doesn’t matter if you enjoy it or not, but he  _ does  _ enjoy the absolute fuck out of it, and  he’s getting off plenty, so it doesn’t really matter when. Merlin's fingers feel good, and Harry is far less jealous than he is fond of words like _insatiable,_ and all is right with their little sex-drunk bubble.

Of concern is how he’ll go back to normal, after this. Partly because Eggsy feels like he’s gone fucking feral, done nothing but eat and fuck and sleep and wash no where near as often as he would usually, let alone under the circumstances, and partly because he’s physically… adjusted. Two shags on the trot made him sore the first time, and now it’s easy, and he’s stopped cringing himself to death about feeling sloppy. Well, the cringe is still there, but it’s turned into this fiercely hot challenge of a feeling, this burning need to stare it down and see what’s on the other side, and i t’s started turning him on in it’s own right. Someone will finish and he’s so wet and messy from being repeatedly come inside that he feels totally subjugated and disgusting and that bit of his brain that says _hands in the wet paint, do the opposite of what you’re told, eat all the red Smarties first_ , takes that  _ bad bad bad wrong mustn’t do it  _ feeling and makes it feel so. Fucking. Good.

So he’s content to lay back against Harry’s front and let Merlin keep twisting three fingers in and out of his body. He knows Merlin came in him, which is hot but he can’t really feel any difference from the lube… and then something feels thick and thrilling and Eggsy snaps his eyes open and cranes down to see Merlin tucking his pinkie in, too. 

He’s pretty sure he’s taken four fingers before but it's the way Merlin's got his hand - a flattish spread rather than crunched up together, stretching Eggsy wider than even his cock did - that makes it ache. It feels like it should hurt but it doesn't, and Eggsy's moaned out loud before he’s really decided whether he likes it or not. His brain may not have decided, but his body definitely has. And Harry, who Eggsy honestly hadn’t been paying that much attention to for the last little while, is suddenly sitting up a bit, but not trying to move out from behind him to come and line up for a go himself: just watching, his strong hands tracing tender strokes up Eggsy’s ribs. It’s tingly and a bit confusing, Eggsy’s senses cross-wiring in a way that sort of blisses him out, so he just relaxes back and spread his knees a little further and enjoys the rumble of approval someone gives him for that. He's not even sure who.

"I think…" Merlin's a sort of trembly, breathy wondrous that makes Eggsy all proud in the chest. He’s not that easy to impress, so it’s always a win. "I think you could take my thumb right now." He looks up to meet Eggsy’s eyes in question and then smiles at the way he’s sprawled out, naked and hard, feeling like a sweaty, horny Renaissance painting. "And I think you'd like it." 

The heat catches and burns in Eggsy’s chest, in his face, kind of like a panic but without the fear, that sudden blaze of a thrill you’re not expecting and don’t know what to do with. He's enjoying Merlin's fingers, and he knew he wanted more, and he might not have seen this coming but the fact he hasn’t instantly decided against it is probably an answer in itself.

And then there’s Harry, who feels like he’s more or less stopped breathing behind Eggsy’s back. If Eggsy were totally neutral to this entire scenario - which he increasingly finds he isn't - on balance he’d do it anyway if he thought it would turn Harry on. 

And then, in deference to the fact that’s as much thought as he’s going to give it, and perhaps to how many Netflix specials they’ve mainlined in between enough sucking and fucking to put a Roman orgy to shame, in his head Eggsy hears John Mulaney’s voice, clear as day, “ _ well, this might as well happen.” _

He squirms, as best he can, not away but to kiss Harry, to pull a bit of sobriety between the two of them. 

"Is that… That’s okay with you? You don't think it's like…" He doesn't know how to finish that.  _ Slutty  _ has kind of gone out of the window, not that they've got windows, and it’s not come up in the running discussion of boundaries they never figured they needed to have until last week.

Harry doesn't tell him it's not anything.

"I think it would be amazing even to see you try, and managing would be… quite the fantasy."

Well, Eggsy knew that. He’s seen Harry's  _ recently viewed,  _ But he’s got to try to be sensible, even whilst Merlin is - Eggsy’s going to kick him in a minute, the absolute bastard - pulsing a gentle fingertip into the dead centre of Eggsy’s prostate, making his breathing go weird like he’s been crying, making his cock drip. Because they have all understood that when Merlin says his thumb, he means the rest as well.

Does he really want to do this? He knows he’s got a bit of exhibitionist in him, and he doesn’t think any of the agents are  _ watching _ watching because they haven’t got time and it would be pretty bad form, but the quarantine is monitored, someone checks in on them via comms pretty regularly and whether they mean to or not they’re bound to have got an eyeful by now. That only makes him hot to be honest: nobody has to see anything they don’t want to, but if they want to, Eggsy doesn’t mind, is what he means. They get lube with their supplies through the hatch and he feels like he’s in the fucking Hunger Games,  _ use this and keep going _ , because what was supplied in the kit in the bedroom should’ve lasted them the whole quarantine out if all of this hadn’t snowballed. 

It makes him strangely at peace about being judged for this - for  _ any _ of it. Come the fuck on, it’s been a flat out cockfest for a week solid, if anyone didn’t want to see this they’ve had time to not look. Maybe Eggsy’s got one of those warm feelings about this being on his bragging rights anyway, like when Percival fucked his twentieth Royal, or maybe it’s because of what Merlin’s very clever fingers are still fucking doing to him, or maybe it’s just being locked down with a pair of rabid,  _ rabid _ bloody perverts, one of whom he’s madly and sickeningly in love with and the other is proving pretty useful at lending a hand and he's absolutely going to crack a joke about that, after.

"You wouldn't rather be the one to do it?" 

"Well, if you enjoy it, perhaps I'll have the honour another time." Harry does have a tendency to get posher and posher under any sort of tension, including arousal, so it's a good sign if hes talking about it like hes requesting a dance at a ball. "If it's only to happen this once, I think I'd rather be right here."

Objectively, Eggsy realises he’s probably in the best hands. Harry wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him on pain of death; Merlin is an extremely competent assessor of risk and he trusts both of them so deeply, even before they'd all shared  _ whatever the living fuck _ this is. Both of them now have very good form for making sure he enjoys himself, and so far, being stretched that much feels very, very interesting. 

What happens in quarantine stays in quarantine, right?

So Eggsy lays back, and lets it happen.

  
***  
  
Harry feels the very moment Eggsy surrenders to this new development against his chest, as a shift of pressure when he seems to melt and steel himself all at once. Feels it, retrospectively, a few days ago amidst a totally surreal conversation about alternating between their two bedrooms as a laundry practicality. It was plain that they started down this path for the pure fun of exploration, with that vague sense of ambling around the unknown woods in a circle back to the car park: no significant adventure; they will emerge in the same relationship arrangements they arrived in. But in the meanwhile they have an abundance of time and good company, and not a lot else. No harm in stopping for a picnic, or a dip in the lake.

The sun dappled metaphor in this instance can just about stretch to cover a paddle in all sorts of ridiculous indulgences, and Eggsy’s eagerness to please has swallowed all three of them into this bizarre hedonistic dream state, which is if nothing else a gorgeous distraction from their boredom.

Harry doesn't think Merlin is harbouring any major flame for Eggsy, any more than is dictated by his naturally fluid, some might say opportunistic, sexuality and a palpable appreciation for the ordinary hallmarks of male beauty. What he does have, what they both share - other than the touch of Eggsy’s bare, blood-hot body at this moment - is a desire to push, to challenge; to take that gift of willingness and see how far it can go. Naturally, with Eggsy that’s been like running with the string of a kite so, somehow, here they are. 

He watched them fuck as he usually does - “ _ usually”,  _ like that’s been a regular occurrence rather than a fluke he’s become accustomed to just over the last week - with patient excitement; the voyeur’s ability to experience pleasure in anticipation, by proxy, the short distance allowing him to admire all sorts of things he’d be too close and too absorbed to notice. The watching in itself doesn’t turn him on as much as understanding that it’s a form of exhibitionism, actually: Harry watches Merlin fuck Eggsy and knows that Merlin knows what that feels like, now, and will know every time he sees them together. He’s not got eyes for Merlin himself much past a friend, and a foil, and a witness… but oh, a witness. To have someone in his life who knows what Eggsy sounds like in true pleasure, what he feels like, what he tastes like. To finally be able to flaunt these delicious secrets…

Well, something’s been keeping Harry stoked enough to keep performing like this for the best part of a fortnight.

Besides, there are appearances to maintain, because of course this story will make its way around Kingsman. That Galahad, Gawain and Merlin had to be quarantined together would be common knowledge; that it had descended into an orgy would be fairly predictable to those who knew them and not an unfair next supposition for the grapevine, they are spies, after all, not saints; they'd all seen each other up to all sorts over the years, most of the truths far less believable than any fiction so that will not be any great scandal. Some will lend them the dignity of blaming intoxicants. Others will know better. Whether any of those in the know will blab that they watched young Gawain get fisted - and whether anyone will believe them- there's almost no telling.

The word itself sends a sparkling shudder right down Harry’s back, aching though it is from bearing Eggsy’s oblivious leaning during his preceding romp with Merlin, fHarry providing little more than an appreciative backdrop. So he shifts for comfort, sitting back where Eggsy can lie back fully in his arms, against his shoulder at an angle, so Harry can see his body and his face. It dangles Eggsy’s legs off the side of the bed and they all reposition subtly, instinctively, so that Merlin can kneel between those beautifully spread legs.

There’s comment to be made, possibly, about the amount of time they’ve spent that way of late making up for Eggsy’s lack of gym practice, but it wouldn’t do to embarrass him until it can be done with the heat that they've discovered makes him melt. Harry takes a dislodged cushion and lobs it in the direction of Merlin’s knees, instead: he’s not getting any younger either. 

A few of those shuddering, hot sighs and Eggsy’s more or less relaxed with Merlin working four fingers into him, turning, stroking, and withdrawing every few thrusts just to add more lubricant. The noise is so conspicuously graphic none of them feel the need to comment on it and it’s quickly overcut with Eggsy’s murmuring, which ticks up a volume notch when Merlin pushes the full length of his fingers in, and stops. Eggsy is stretched around the base of all four, just before the knuckle joining them to Merlin's hand, and all Harry sees is Merlin's tongue quickly brush his lip before Eggsy yelps a little moan.

“And that’s my thumb. Just the tip.”

Eggsy snorts but looks delighted, a little flash of shock going through his eyes as Merlin pushes in now with his thumb, too. He takes it well, and the look in his fluttering eyes is so pleased, so smug Harry wonders if he thinks that's the hardest part done. 

He feels cruel for looking forward to the moment Eggsy realises it's nothing of the sort, but Eggsy will know the dark secrets of his heart: Harry wouldn't keep a thing from him by choice and more pressingly, his unrepentant erection is comfortably but conspicuously in the small of Eggsy's back, caressed by a little precome and the very base of his  _ latissimus dorsi.  _ There will be no concealing his responses.  And why would he want to, with Eggsy laid so bare? It's beautiful to watch, the conscious settling of his body as he prepares himself to accept the working of Merlin's hand. Credit is due for Merlin's skill, too: Harry isn't sure he'd have the presence of mind in his position but Merlin's movements are firm but responsive, striving not only to relax Eggsy enough to accept the broadest part of his knuckles but to ensure there's enough enjoyment there to keep him motivated. What exactly he's doing with his fingers Harry cant see, couldn't say, but he might ask at a better time because it's got Eggsy willing enough for this. 

"Just breathe, darling, and try to relax."

"It ain't yoga, babes," Eggsy chuckles just as Harry realises just as apt a parallel could be drawn with childbirth and resolves to keep his cheerleading to himself until it's needed. 

"Don't make him laugh, please. It's enough like having my hand in a vice as it is." 

As though Merlin isn't loving every second.

Eggsy groans, whimpers as they push on, just a sort of urgent  _ mmmmmmhhh  _ in the back of his nose he obviously doesn’t know he's doing and it doesn't sound like agony but he's obviously not comfortable, and Harry idly strokes his hair as though he's soothing a nightmare or a fever, trying not to feel too guilty about how hard it makes him. 

Merlin, at least, still has his head in the practicalities of the moment. 

"Does it hurt?"

"Nah. Ain't like… it feels weird, and a lot, but it's not pain? Not really."

Brave thing. Brave, curious, wonderful boy. On actual thought, Harry is not surprised by this turn of events in the least.

"Aye, I should think so. But the moment you feel sharp pain, stinging, anything like that-"

"You'll know about it. Promise."

"There's a good lad."

Harry kisses Eggsy's temple and Eggsy sparkles up at him, briefly, before screwing his face into another filthy gasp at a twist of Merlin's hand. His cock is soft on his belly but still thick, twitching every now and then, lifting hopefully when Harry cuddles Eggsy right against his body to remind him how much this turns him on. He wouldn't expect Eggsy to do this for him, wouldn't want him to, but he knows the thought won't hurt him now. 

Eggsy fights to focus and meet Harry's gaze, totally unguarded, as he bites his bottom lip over another grunt of effort and pleasure. His face is, somehow, more obscene than the action and Harry can't look away.

"This is incredible. You're doing so well, darling. Did you ever believe you could-?"

"Ain't thought about it. Since - "  _ since?! "... _ the first time you fingered me, in your office, and it just felt like so much I wondered what the fuck you were doing to me."

"But did you like it?”

"You know I fucking did." Oh, indeed, it’s a beautiful memory: Eggsy far less experienced than Harry had given any thought to, bent over Harry’s desk sweating and swearing whilst Harry had gently worked him with both hands; three fingers flexing in his beautiful arse, a palm skating just the head of his leaking prick and Eggsy had his first orgasm of that night all over the mahogany. 

"In your office." Merlin’s voice, from somewhere around Eggsy’s knee level, is weary.

"Oh come now, this is not the time for the Kingsman Premises chat, is it?"

"No, what's galling me is…” he pauses, composing or concentrating and however matter-of-fact the conversation Harry’s achingly aware that Merlin is, in fact working his thumb fully into Eggsy as they speak, “...With the way you two are, were, all of it, you're telling me your first time was  _ in your office _ ?"

"Yes," confirms Harry, at the same time Eggsy says " _ well, no _ " and there is plainly a story to be told but nobody is going to tell any version of it now because Merlin moves and Eggsy's eyes snap open and his nails dig into Harry's wrist. 

"Oh my _god_."

"Are you alright?"

Eggsy doesn’t look as though he knows, and then a filthy smile curls up one side of his mouth that Harry can’t help mirroring. He’s alright.

"Yes, darling, that's it. Does it feel good?"

Eggsy nods, slowly but firmly, as though he has checked with himself and decided that out of all the things he is feeling "good" is a fair summary. His cock properly hitches now, getting harder again and how badly Harry cannot wait to touch him properly, to work him up to coming like this, if he can. He wants to see Eggsy wrecked by this, ruined with pleasure, too.

"How's he doing, Merlin?"

He can see perfectly well, but he'd like to hear it; strongly suspects Eggsy would like to hear it and would like to be looking into his eyes when he does. 

"Beautifully. Past the knuckles, now. Just got to see if we can- _Christ_ he's tight."

Harry nips at Eggsys ear to try to pull a little of his awareness back to their connection whilst Merlin pushes; edges a hand from worshipful soothing down the sweat-slick ridges of his belly to touch his cock.

"Don't!" Merlin snaps, and Harry yanks his hand back. "He'll tense up as he gets closer. We do as much hard work as we’re going to, and then you can play."

Eggsy shudders and Harry returns to holding him rather than deliberately working to excite him.

"Just a little more, my love. Do you think you want to do that?" 

"Yeah, if I can."  _ Oh god, he likes it _ . It would be enough - more than enough, Harry knows what side his bread is buttered - to see Eggsy have a go at this once just to see if he could, as an experiment. But Harry should have known Eggsy would feel just as strongly about that challenge, about the potential to impress.

"Of course you can do it. Your incredible body, just try to relax. Nobody will let anything bad happen to you. You’re doing so well. Breathe deep”

Eggsy might be about to tell him off for the coddling again but it's cut off in a snarl that bares his teeth, and his eyes flicker back It makes Harry's face blaze with heat like hes downed six brandies; Eggsy's bodyweight on him is stifling, Harry's heartbeat is thumping against Eggsy's naked slick back. Even Merlin’s broken a sweat the likes of which Harry hasn’t seen on him in years, his focus absolute as he watches Eggsy’s body slowly accept the heel of his thumb.

" _ Oh fuck,"  _ Eggsy groans quietly and Harry silently, guilty prays he won’t ask to stop now and he doesn't. He squirms, and every wriggle grinds Harry's aching prick into the small of Eggsy's back, caresses it roughly and the pressure is soothing to the urgent pounding of his excitement. He's never seen anything as captivating as the stunned, hazy look in Eggsy's eyes, the shaking tension of his gleaming, muscular body, and somehow Harry missed the part where his cock grew to full hardness again but now Eggsy’s dripping on his own belly, a thick strand of clear precome trailing into a puddle from the head.

“Ohhh, oh fuck, I… fuck,” He writhes back, panting, turning his face to blindly put lips against Harry's burning shoulder and let Harry kiss the top of his sweaty head whilst he starts to move. At first Harry thinks he’s pulling away, but then he rocks back down and the realisation that he’s moving into it, fucking Merlin’s whole hand into him is so crushingly arousing Harry feels it like an electrocution. 

Merlin shifts from the elbow again; Eggsy gasps and lets the breath out as a soft  _ "yeah,"  _ and they find a rhythm together, each thrust making incremental progress and it’s going to happen, they all know it; it's _Merlin_ who whimpers as the final joint of his thumb sinks in.

"I can feel that," Eggsy grins, eyes hazy, cheeks pink. 

"'Well, I should think so…" Merlin looks vaguely shellshocked, disbelieving.

"Not that." Eggsy narrows a humoured glare at Harry, who isn't going to fill the gaps. "Well yeah, that, but the fucking soaking wet patch where Harry's just spunked all up my back."

Well, for God's sake. 

Merlin chuckles softly and that's all that's said on the matter. Harry's orgasm, though lovely, is hardly what's important here.

"Well, I'm in," Merlin breathes, as though he's just hacked a mainframe, or cracked a safe. Dazed, Harry can't quite tell if that's offputting or hilarious, and Eggsy quite plainly does not even register it. All he is responding to is the fact he has done it - has actually accommodate Merlin's entire fist - and he looks like he's saved the world, that frozen almost-ecstasy of waiting to be sure. He’s also so hard he’s twitching, each unknown movement of Merlin’s hand forcing another pulse of excitement out to run down his cock; from the mess on his belly one might think he'd already come but he's obviously aching for it. "We can stop here, or I can try to curl my fingers. Close my hand."

_ Please. _

Eggsy's voice is stretched to breaking, soft and distant. "Yeah. Why not."

"We don't- " Merlin starts to assert Eggsy's agency but then sees in his face, it's not a lack of enthusiastic consent, he's just... gone. It's too much for him - of course it is, it's too much for anyone - and now he's come this far he wants whatever else he can have. "Alright, here you-"

" _Ahhhh-"_ Eggsy hisses through his teeth and it sounds like pain, looks so much like pain but then his eyebrows raise and white streams from his cock onto his belly, pools in his navel. "Oh, shit." But he hasn't come, or he's got more in him; Merlin's shoulder flexes, his arm moves and Eggsy's cock drips liberally again, his hands grabbing at Harry's leg and the bedclothes. "Fuck. Oh my god."

Eggsy finds purchase with his foot braced against the side of the bed and uses it to tip his hips. Nobody stops him, he doesn't try to explain but he rightly knows he calls the shots now, that the awe-struck men supporting him will do just that whilst he does whatever feels good. Nobody tries to touch his cock: Eggsy’s searing hot and so hard he’s purpling and if he didn’t have an entire hand up his arse he’d have been whining about that sooner, but as it is Harry’s not even sure Eggsy registers the individual sensations. He just arches his back, shoulders bruising in Harry's chest, shifting his hips and Merlin keeps still, then, glazed and fascinated, allowing Eggsy to control the penetration, to take what he wants in those almost unnoticeable lifts of his hips.

It takes a minute, if that.  Eggsy’s breath goes short and then his legs start shaking and then he spits out a nearly silent “ _ fuck  _ ” that's only consonants and he’s coming so violently Merlin and Harry both automatically hold him down with their free hands so he won’t hurt himself. He swears incoherently through orgasm, ropes of come landing up his abs and chest, slowing to pulse down in rivulets over his balls a nd before Harry can wonder or ask Merlin murmurs a soft warning and withdraws.

Eggsy fully grimaces but then another shock goes through him and Harry strokes down Eggsy’s sensitive hips to draw that out until the next shudder is definitely a pleasured one again, a last drip of come pearling stickily over the head of his cock.

Harry sidles out, lays Eggsy down on the bed and stops to clean that last drop just gently with his mouth before he gets a towel for the rest. He would lay money not one of them has the strength in the knees required for a shower.

"Did… I did it, didn't I?" Eggsy's smile is dream soft and Harry wonders where his mind went in those crucial few moments. He clearly has no regrets, and Harry finds he's looking forward to talking through it with him another time, a new pleasure just for the two of them.

"You did," confirms Merlin, smiling, "all the way to here." He presents his hand from the towel hes cleaned off with: to the watch level above the wrist bone.

"Fuckin' 'ell." Eggsy buries his face against Harry's chest. His skin is scorching. Harry settles back into the bed to welcome him in to rest. To sleep? What time is it? As if it matters. 

“That was incredible, you are incredible,” he coos at Eggsy. He  _ knows _ he’s cooing and there would have been a time Merlin would have ribbed him indefinitely for that but he’s not laughing now, just mumbling agreement with a kiss on the inside of Eggsy’s thigh in a way that makes an alien pang of jealousy spike through Harry’s chest. He’ll allow it, given the circumstances.

“I didn’t really do anything.” 

"Other than maybe break my knuckles. And I, uh. Well." Merlin pauses for effect so Eggsy will look up to see that he is, quite beautifully, rigid hard and dripping red, which is impressive. Considering he had a fuck not more than - well, who knows how long ago exactly, it's lost all meaning, but it's a startlingly quick turnaround and Eggsy looks inordinately pleased with himself.

“Well. My arse is out of bounds now though. So. Either of you wants to fuck, you’ll have to bang each other.” He cracks an eye open at Harry and for being the exact opposite of a wink, somehow it carries exactly the same effect. 

The little shit. Harry was wondering when he was going to get around to that one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I am extremely grateful for all your thoughtful comments on my work - I save them for (emotionally) rainy days.  
> This smut machine is powered by feedback and boy, am I gonna need some fuel for the next few I've got lined up. I'd also love to chat with you on [twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/agentsnakebite) and [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/randomactsofviolence) !


End file.
